


The Cold One and The Boys It Cracked Open

by AnOddSock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Except it's not a hand it's a tentacle, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Multi, Non-con Handjob, Octopi & Squid, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Sex Pollen, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Threesome - M/M/M, Wincestiel - Freeform, except also there's tentacles, except it's not pollen it's squid ink, except it's not restraints it's a tentacle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 07:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12743466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnOddSock/pseuds/AnOddSock
Summary: Not so much fuck-or-die, more like fuck until you die





	The Cold One and The Boys It Cracked Open

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning that the more of this that I wrote, the weirder I let myself write.  
> So I apologise now - unless you enjoy it, in which case you’re welcome

Cas had received an agitated voicemail from Dean four hours ago telling him they needed him and a set of directions to their location. He'd spent the entire drive down furious at the absence of his wings, which would have taken him to the Winchesters in seconds. He was worried and overwrought, he'd called both boys a handful of times on his drive and got no answer. He didn't know what he was driving towards or what shape they would be in when he arrived.

It was growing dark as he pulled up a track that led from the nearby road and found the impala parked off to one side. Everything seemed to be in order, there wasn't a massive trail of blood or signs of a struggle. Cas followed footsteps in the sandy earth that led from the car down to a lakeshore, where a sizeable wooden hut loomed out of the dark as he got close.

As he rounded the front of the property he heard Sam and Dean’s voices talking excitedly from inside. He paused trying to catch their conversation when the door swung open and Dean opened the door.

Dean opened the door _naked._

Sam hovered in the room behind him; Cas could only just make out his shape against the shadowy interior of the shack.

“Cas!” Dean exclaimed with unbridled enthusiasm “We thought we heard a car!”

Dean took half a step toward him and gestured urgently “Come on, come inside. Take your coat off.”

Cas hesitated a little confused “Dean, Sam, is everything alright, are you hurt? Why do I need to take my coat off?”

“You'll see, don't worry,” Dean replied. “Just don’t go too far back there, there’s a hole in the floor.”

He ushered Cas through the doorway, peeling his coat from his arms. Sam said hello shyly as Cas stepped past him. Sam was naked too. It was hard to tell in the gloom but neither of them seemed to have injuries that required the removal of their clothes to treat.

Cas felt uneasy. He was about to ask, again, what was wrong when a thick band of cold wrapped itself around his middle and toppled him backwards onto the floor.  
He ended sprawled on his back, a writhing wriggling _something_ bearing down on his midriff preventing him from getting back to his feet.

Sam and Dean were beside him in seconds but did nothing to help. Dean took hold of one of his hands and held it firmly, and Sam was pawing at one of his legs with something akin to affection. Cas shoved as the thing - _the tentacle_ \- wound around his waist, and kicked at the floor to find purchase. The thing only squeezed tighter. He tried to force his grace outwards against it, expecting it to burn away, but the thing seemed immune.

“What is this? What are we dealing with?” he yelled at the brothers. They looked at each other for a second and Sam reached out, placing a hand on the cold member and shrugged.

“We’re not sure,” Dean confessed, “but it’s gonna be alright.”

Cas heard movement behind him and turned his head, half a dozen long reaching tentacles slithered over the floor towards them and he bucked wildly trying to pull away. One reached his throat and wriggled itself under his collar. It was bone chillingly cold. More wrapped themselves around his wrists and ankles, spreading him wide across the floor. Cas cried out at the strain of it.

Tentacles probed and pushed at him all over, gripping around his clothes. To Cas’s horror, Dean and Sam eagerly began to help them. Help _it_. They ripped his clothes from him and the freezing touch of the tentacles was worse flush against his skin.

The one near his throat wound its way lazily around his neck and Cas gasped despite not really needing the air.

“Dean! Help me!” But all Dean did was lean down and plant a kiss on his lips and stroke his face, and Cas realised he could feel other hands on his chest that must be Sam’s.  
“It’s alright, we’re here, it’s okay,” Dean muttered.  
“Relax Cas,” Sam’s voice said from somewhere near his hip.

Cas yanked at his restrained arms but it only made them be pulled out further. His hips were angled up by the thick coil around his middle and he sensed by a change of temperature that something was inching it’s way towards his ass.  
He began to yell and fight in earnest but before he could really get started the tentacle around his throat rotated and the thin tip snaked into his mouth.

It pushed further and further in and wound itself into a coil, until it filled the whole cavity, his jaw pushed wide and cold biting through his teeth. Cas could feel it wriggling around near the back of his throat; if he’d needed to breathe he would have been extremely concerned about how far it would continue to go.

A freezing touch near the rim of his ass hole made him jump, bringing his attention back to every other unsettling thing currently happening. Cas was not overly sensitive about his vessel, even though it was solely _his_ now, but he did not enjoy being out of control of what happened to it.

The thing circled him and pushed in and the chill was almost unbearable. Cas cried out and squeezed his eyes shut. He could feel it moving in him, a slow up and then almost all the way out again. And it was pulsing too, widening itself and Cas in turn, stretch by tiny stretch.

Dean was rubbing circles into his arms but the warmth of him seemed far away. Sam was massaging up his legs and Cas thought he heard him cooing, low keening sounds floating up out of the dim room towards Cas.

Cas screamed in frustration as the tentacle breached further inside him, pushing past resistance. He felt wet too, something slimy and sticky coating the way, making it easier.

Dean leaned down and kissed at his face and whispered and hummed reassurances _I know, I know, over soon_

The thing inside him pumped harder and faster and Cas felt rushes of sensation that weren’t exactly horrible, but much too intense to process. His cock filled out and began to lift up towards his body despite how much he willed it to _just stay down please this is not the time._

Of course this was exactly the time.  
Just as he thought it couldn’t get any worse a mind numbing cold enclosed his erect, hard cock and sucked at it. Cas knew if he could speak he’d be shouting some of Dean’s favourite swear words.

He shouted them anyway and bit down on the rubbery expanse filling his mouth.

“I know angel, I know, but it’s about to get **so** good,” Dean said reverently. And how could this possibly ever be good? And how would Dean possibly know that?

Unless - and Cas’s mind was taking a long time to form any kind of thought - unless Dean and Sam had been through this exact thing. It would explain their lack of shock and their nakedness. But what was about to happen that would make them think this was _good_?

Cas didn’t have to wait long to find out. Everything moved and writhed, bringing him to a crescendo of sensations that he was sure for a moment he couldn’t survive. Pleasure radiated out from some sweet spot the tentacle inside rubbed over, jolting through his cock. He felt his balls contract and his cock pulse, whilst simultaneously there was a rushing and filling in his ass. The thing sucked down every drop of come that Cas spurted out.

Cas felt warmth spread outwards, starting where the creatures release had filled him and moving across his whole body. Within seconds he was hot and buzzing and the tentacles no longer seemed painfully cold but pleasantly cooling.  
The one in his mouth slowly recoiled and eased its way out.  
And Cas kind of _missed_ it.

He found himself reaching up after it, realised his hands were free and raised himself up to chase after the thing he wanted. He was rewarded by Dean grasping his face and licking into his mouth. Cas was startled because this was Dean. But he found that he liked it, it felt good, and he kissed Dean back hungrily.

Cas hardly noticed the thing pulling out of his ass or unwrapping from his middle, he was preoccupied with _Dean_ and _hands_ and _want_.

There were so many places to touch and so many things to explore and Cas couldn’t understand how Dean was doing them all at once until he realised Sam was there too, nipping and teasing and caressing. All three of them tangled together.

Dean didn’t even seem to mind when Sam scooted up behind him and pulled Dean onto his lap, easing him down onto his erection and letting him ride, well writhe, on it while he kept kissing Cas. Dean was soon gasping and trembling and Cas wanted to help. He reached out a hand, ready to touch where instinct told him would it be good, but was intercepted by mouth-like a tentacle that pushed onto Dean’s cock and sucked him through his orgasm.

 

What could have been minutes, but was possibly hours later, Cas came back to himself a little. He’d watched Sam and Dean bring himself and each other to orgasm many times, seen them both be fucked into again by a long pulsing tentacle and thought nothing of any of it. Everything was eclipsed by lust, except more than lust, need. Actual all out, die-if-we-don’t-continue, _need_.

Only now he felt a little clearer and wondered if perhaps this was odd. The brothers...a celestial being….a tentacle suckling creature? Surely they shouldn’t be doing any of this?  
He pulled away slightly and Dean whined and pawed trying to pull him closer. He was about to voice his opinion, and thought it would be unpopular in this particular room, when he felt cold breaching his hole again. He gasped and thought about pushing away but it felt so right, being filled and being touched, adored by these two men.

He let it happen and slipped back into an easy haze as he was filled with warming liquid again.

  
Hours later (probably, what was time anyway? When all they needed was each other and their skin?) they were all spent and lying in a heap on the floor.  
Dean had come the most times, being the most responsive and eager to please. Every time one of them was close to an orgasm the creature pulled them apart and latched itself onto their cock to drink up their come. Dean had become more and more desperate each time it happened, whining and frustrated, _I just want to you to come in **me** Cas; won’t it just let Sammy swallow me down at least **once**_

Cas found it adorable and he smiled, stroked fingers through Dean’s hair as he thought about it. They were all drifting off to sleep and Cas wondered if maybe the boys should eat, or drink something? That was a thing they needed right? He’d make sure they got something later, when they woke. Not even thinking it was strange to be sleeping with them. Angels don’t sleep, his mind whispered somewhere, but he hushed it and slipped away.

  
Cas awoke with a start to Sam letting out a strangled yell. He tried to sit up but found himself encased again by freezing tentacles.  
Sam was pressed down onto his stomach, legs held wide open by two twisting membranous arms. Cas could see them clearly now, the sun had come up and light filled the cabin. They were greyish pink and slightly transparent, wiggling veins visible under the skin.

Cas shuddered at knowing this is what had touched, caressed, fucked and suckled them in the dark. He watched in horror as Sam was forced open and cried out for help. Dean was swearing and struggling to Cas’s right, held fast in tentacle arms.  
“What do we do?” Dean shouted and Cas didn’t know how to answer. Sam looked to be in increasing amounts of pain but gasped out something about chemicals and excretion.

“I know, but how do we stop it? Freaky fuckin’ thing won't let go,” Dean replied angrily. Sam grunted as he was forced upwards, a tentacle snaking under his hips to ride out his orgasm sucking hard on his cock. He screamed as he was brought to release and the first part of his scream sounded a lot like _condoms_.

Dean went wide eyed as Sam instantly relaxed, looking dazed and happy.  
“Shit Sam, _fuck_ , stay lucid please,”

“I’m sorry Dean, my powers don’t seem to have any effect on this creature I don’t know why, I don’t know how to help.”

Cas found himself being pulled apart, spread eagled on the ground again. Dean shook his head, trying to inch away from Sam as he moved over to kiss at his brother.

“I’m sorry Cas, I’m sorry we called you here.” Dean took a shaky breath and Cas looked into his wide eyes as he was fucked relentlessly “We’ll fix it, I’ve got...I think I had some condoms in my pockets, if we can just get to them. Next time we come round okay? When it starts to feel cold again. We’ve got a plan, look at me Cas” he said as Cas squeezed his eyes shut. So Cas did, opened his eyes and kept his pain to himself, looking at the man he trusted until he wanted nothing more than to pull him close and eat him alive.

  
The next time Sam seemed to falter in Cas’s embrace Cas pulled back, a small part of his brain remembering there was something they were supposed to be doing. It did all seem much less romantic in the daylight, Sam and Dean’s bodies pale, bruised, and tired. They were clumsy and awkward in their touches now. Slower, softer. Too many limbs too tired to arrange themselves easily, like two spiders trying to dance that didn't know what to do with their many appendages.

“Are you cold Sam?” because it seem like the right thing to ask.

“Yes.” he whispered back. “I can feel them, it’s like ice,” Sam sat back a little. “It’s not good is it?” he said, looking incredulously at Dean who was trying his damnedest to suck hickeys into Cas’s unbruisable flesh.

“I think there’s something we’re supposed to do.” Sam said, decisive. “Something about sex.”

“Condoms!” Dean piped up excitedly. “We were gonna get condoms so that we could...um.” he paused to nip at Cas’s lips “So we could keep, no wait, um for... this.” He finished lamely, gesturing at the three of them. He rose without warning and scurried to his discarded clothes, laughing as tentacles scurried after him grappling at his ankles.

“Hang on there buddy, it’s all good. I’m coming right back.”

He pulled a string of unwrapped condoms from his jeans and threw them back to Sam. Cas felt himself waking up, becoming more aware, but he kept a hand resting on Sam because he was grounding and warm. The tentacles seemed agitated by Dean’s quick movements and they dragged him back to the floor, pinching and caressing Dean as he chuckled and spread himself open for them.

Sam ripped quickly into a packet and sidled up to Dean. Cas followed him, keeping up pretences by caressing both Winchesters in what he hoped was a sensual manner. But the only point of reference Cas had of anything remotely similar was seeing someone knead bread dough, so that’s what he went with. Sam squinted at him and shook his head.

Trying to be inconspicuous and rub circles over his back Sam held a condom over Dean’s exposed hole. Cas watched as a tentacle slithered its way up to Dean and rubbed around his rim. Sam held his breath as it slipped into Dean and he gently rolled the condom up it’s length as it pushed into Dean’s already stretched hole.

Now they just had to wait and see if it would work. It didn’t seem to stunt Dean’s enjoyment, judging from the sounds he made. Now that Cas was feeling more himself, and was running less on instinct, he really had no idea what was good and what wasn’t.

As Dean reached another climax Cas felt himself encircled, was pulled along the floor and rearranged by several probing arms. Sam hurried beside him and repeated the process. Cas yelled at the cold breach into his vessel, knowing that this time, if all went to plan, there would be no relief and no warmth to follow. Sam nodded at him, and held his hand. Cas hoped that meant it had worked.

Cas was prepared to help Sam when his turn came, but he was pulled away before Cas was released. Dean struggled to extricate himself from his own caressing tentacles, grunting and pushing to no avail. Sam tried to apply the condom himself but he only had one hand free to do it.  
Sam muttered _fuck_ and shook his head at Dean.  
“It tore?” Dean asked quietly.  
Sam nodded, hiding his face in the crook of his free arm.

They watched as Sam went limp and glassy eyed all over again. Turning groggily to them both when the creature had had it’s fill of him.

  
Dean and Sam’s half cocked plan was sort of working. The longer they went without the tentacle poison, the more clear headed Cas and Dean became. The problem with _that_ was that the creature was getting a little agitated with their lack of enthusiasm. It turned out to be a very good thing that Sam had taken on the effects of the poison another time.

He was just as eager and responsive, groping at Cas and gasping in delight as the tentacles probed and prodded at them all. Hopefully keeping the thing occupied and relaxed.  
The creature seemed to be aware of which of them were participating at any given time and if any if them were not currently engaged it kept a firm grip on them. It had one of Dean's ankles wrapped tight, the skin turning white underneath.

Dean was tugging half heartedly at his own dick, trying to seem like he was still interested. Cas studied his face and watched as his features turned harder by the minute. And he looked more unsettled, almost ill, when Sam angled himself towards Dean and moved as if to go over to him.

Cas wanted to spare Dean the uncomfortable situation of Sam making sexual advances at him whilst aware of what was going on. He took hold of Sam's hands and pulled them back to his own body. Sam hummed in approval and leaned in planting sloppy kisses across Cas’s chest and neck.

Dean nodded at Cas then shrugged and shook his head.

Cas understood. The conundrum of how they would all make it out without the tentacled menace noticing wasn't something he had figured out.

Cas decided to try something. He let Sam keep kissing him, and placed his own hands over Sam's ass, trying to appear interested - but pulled Sam up to his feet at the same time.

He expected the shock-cold grasp of tentacles to surround them both, but they didn't. He took a hesitant step towards the door, and still nothing. Sam's enthusiasm must have been radiating enough to placate the thing.

Dean grinned up at Cas, his foot still caught in a slimy grip, and nodded towards the door. Cas really didn't want to leave him.

As he and Sam ambled slowly past, Dean reached up a hand and Cas let himself be pulled down into an easy kiss. As Dean broke off he whispered the words _grenade launcher_ almost inaudibly.  
Cas took that as a sign that Dean knew he'd come back with help.

They inched towards the door and Sam started to notice “Wait, where,”

Cas shushed him with a hand to his lips and pulled, let Sam wrap his arms around his him as they stumbled into the sunshine. The last thing Cas saw of Dean was him mouthing the words “heal him” and pointing at Sam.

Cas hurried him along once they were in open air and a few steps away from the cabin door an almighty shriek rang out, followed by Dean's lower guttural cry.

Sam turned to go back and Cas took the moment to heal him, washing away the mind-addling lust-inducing toxin with a touch to Sam's forehead.

Sam’s glossy eyes cleared but he still tried to take a step back towards the cabin.

“Sam we can’t, we can't go back in there without weapons.”

“Right. Come on, quickly,”

Sam took off at a sprint toward their vehicles, hair blowing in the wind and cock slapping between his naked legs. Cas followed.

They reached the cars and Sam wrenched at the trunk. It didn't open.  
“Fuck! Dammit the keys…” he looked back towards the shack.

Cas stepped up and used his renewed strength to force the lid up, breaking the lock.

Sam grabbed first for a pair of shoes, stuffing his feet into them, and then riffled through their weapon stash.

“Dean said we should use the grenade launcher.” Cas told him.

“What? No!”

“Why not? Dean must've thought,”

“Because Dean’s fucking reckless and I'm not using the fucking grenade launcher in an enclosed space while he's still fucking stuck in there.”

Sam shoved an angel blade and what Cas knew to be a flame thrower into Cas's hands and stood up.

“A flare gun will work just fine.”

 

They found Dean bent in half, arms trapped tightly against his sides, forehead resting on the ground when they reentered the cabin. He was screaming through the pain of being fucked relentlessly as other tentacles curled around his neck and wound around his face. They were smothering him.

Cas moved like a shot, slashing at the writhing heap with his angel blade. It sliced through them like butter, only squelchier and more alive.  
The tentacles recoiled from Cas’s blade, relinquishing their hold on Dean. Cas heard him take a gasping breath, as more tentacles surrounded them both.  
“Get it out, get it out,” Dean ground out and Cas moved to make a swift strike at the one fucking into the righteous man.

Sam got a shot in first though, he’d moved to the back of the cabin, aiming his flare gun into the hole in the floor and fired two shots down into the black. An ear splitting shriek split the air and had them all covering their ears.  
Sam stumbled backwards as all the tentacles in the room pulled back, disappearing under floor boards and into the broken floor.

Dean gasped and crawled to the far side of the room. Sam was a few steps away from Cas when the tentacles launched themselves back at them, a dark shape crashing up through the floorboards.  
Cas grabbed him, hauled him out of the way and stepped forward to meet their aggressor.

  
It was a thing of surreal beauty Dean thought, stunned. Cas facing down a monstrosity of limbs and lumpy grey flesh as whatever creature it was tried to rise through the floor.  
He stood there brandishing an angel blade and a flame thrower, snarling like some sort of butt naked angel terminator. He turned flame and knife on the tentacles with such ferocity and power. Dean could just picture him with a cape flying out from his shoulders, lifting in the breeze every now and then to reveal a pert round ass.

Dean wondered if he was still a little high.

Sam didn’t look any less ridiculous really, wearing nothing but a pair of sneakers, cock still hard between his legs. Which Dean really wished he hadn’t noticed, because he knew what that cock felt like now and that wasn’t something he was prepared to examine in his current state.

Dean fumbled and picked up his gun, laid to waste with his clothes this entire time. He turned to aim it at the mass in front of them, but it was failing fast, two great scorching, oozing holes in its sides from Sam’s flares. It crumpled and pulled back, a pitiful whine screeching from wherever the fuck its lips might be.

It fell back down into the depths under the house, pulling wooden beams and floorboards with it. Sam yelled, running to Dean and yanking him to his feet, Cas not far behind. They made it outside and turned just in time to see the cabin, and half the surrounding beach front, collapse inwards on itself.

  
Two hours later, fully dressed, rehydrated and full of junk food Dean found in the car, they had made an enormous pyre out of the remnants of the hut and were burning the entire thing, creature and all, into ash.

It stunk. Rotting flesh burning along with probably an awful lot of undigested semen, Dean thought, since that seemed to be its favourite meal.

They had scrounged in the remains for the rest of their things and any clues to identify the horror. There had been a cave under the house that led directly into the lake and they found bones and bloated corpses in there. They burned them too, poor suckers who Dean had to assume had quite literally been fucked to death.

Cas was watching the flames but turned to Dean “You said you were sorry you called me here, but I’m not, I’m glad I could assist.”

“Oh yeah, I’m real glad we got you caught up in all this too.” Dean replied acerbically “Some great friends we are.”

“Did you know what you were dealing with when you called?”

“Not exactly,” Sam answered “We...we just came to stop here after a rough hunt because there were no motels nearby.” He looked around at the lake. “It seemed like a good place to lay low for a day before driving on.”

Cas squinted, “So, when you called me you had just found it and didn’t know what it was?”

Dean sighed, pinched his nose. “We didn’t find it, it found us Cas. Took us off guard. You saw what it was like in there, we couldn’t fight it off with only our bare hands and a gun.”

“You called me _after_ you were intoxicated? Why?”

“We wanted you,” Sam said simply, and he didn’t even look that embarrassed about it, the fucker. “Sorry Cas, we weren’t ourselves. We thought, it made us think, well we were” he gestured suggestively, “And we talked about how much more fun it would be if you were here with us. And… so Dean called you.”

“Stupid motherfucking squidoctopus piece of shit,” Dean muttered and walked away.

 

Sam watched Dean leave the site of their dying bonfire and head back to the impala. He and Cas followed not long later and found Dean riffling through various duffle bags.  
“Ah!” He exclaimed moments later “Found it!”

“Look at this,” he said, waving something in front of Sams face. Sam grabbed for it, it was a leaflet advertising something called a GalacticCap, Sam did a cursory glance down the piece of paper, eyebrows rising into his hair.

“This is…?”

“Ridiculous? Yeah I know,” Dean said “I thought it seemed like a good idea at the time, when some guy handed it to me at the last gas station. New type of condom? Great, right?” he plucked the leaflet from Sams hand and crumpled it into a ball. “Except maybe not so much. Won’t be using them **ever**.”

“Why not?” Cas asked in unison with Sam.

“Well, you couldn’t very easily put that thing on a tentacle now could you? And as that is now apparently something we have to worry about in our line of work,”  
He threw the balled up paper over his shoulder with a dramatic flick of his wrist and patted his jacket pocket “I think I'll stick with old faithful.”

“Dean! Don’t...don’t just dump it here for God’s sake.” Sam scolded. He walked past Dean to go pick it up.

“Really? We just caused a miniature landslide, burned down a cabin and destroyed a weird-ass squid creature all on this nice stretch of beach, but sure, a bit of littering is one step too far.” Dean rolled his eyes as he climbed into Baby’s driver seat.

Sam sighed and turned to follow Dean into the car. He was about the reach out and pat Cas on the shoulder but thought better of it. Maybe things would be weird now, after. Now that they’d all had sex.

Dean shouted something in irritation through the windshield, gesturing for them to hurry up. Cas nodded and turned to walk back to his truck.  
Sam sighed again. It was going to be a very long drive.

It was going to be a very long life.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, random POV changes at the end!
> 
> And I know, even in fic Dean doesn’t get to use the grenade launcher. Poor bean.
> 
>  
> 
> [This is the reason for this particular fic](https://mayalaen.tumblr.com/post/167150783099/galactic-tentacles-spncoldesthits-november-prompt)
> 
>  
> 
> And my tumblr can be found [here](https://oddsocksandstuff.tumblr.com/) if you want to say hello!


End file.
